Drunken Love
by Blue eyed diamond
Summary: Snape and Ginny.. Smut...be warned.


A/N: Muwah, Tis I and a friend..bored during the early morning..sleep overs, Tee hee..liquor.. Muwaha..

Disclaimer: JK Rowling diffidently did NOT write this! Was the work of the dirty minds of Me and My chum. Enjoy.

Oh yea, this is dedicated to our dear friend, Nikki.. Love ya Nikki!

~K and L.

  


Summary: Ginny is 16 and snape is forty two. They meet in a dark hall on accident and one thing leads to another.. Smut...be warned.

  
  
  
  


It was late at night, the halls echoed with secrets and mystery as Ginny Weasley walked silently down the stone hall way.

As she slowed her pace, haven't a clue where she was headed, she just needed to get away. 

Harry had broken up with her that night and all hopes and dreams seemed to be lost.

Tall wooden doors on her left seemed to beckon her as she skidded to a stop.

The handsome golden handles seemed to open by them selves as she quickly realized what room she'd walked into.

Snape sat silently at his desk, scribbling away roughly on a piece of parchment, his thick, greasy black hair in the way of his face as he seemed lost in the moment, with his writing.

The door creaked closed, as Ginny quickly turned to exit, praying she hadn't been noticed.

'Miss Weasley?' Snape's voice echoed deeply,' what are you doing up at this hour?'

Surprisingly, he didn't seem rude, mean as usual, but tired and stressed, worn out and overlooked.

Ginny gulped and turned around to face what she expected to be an ear full of scolding, possibly detention for the rest of the school year...but she certinally did not expect Snape to motion her silently over towards him, his eyes tired, slightly blood shot.

'Come here,' he said warily, motioning her to come over beside him.

Ginny paused before taking several steps toward him.

-what does he want?- Ginny wondered as she looked deep into the beady black eyes of blankness and despair .

He had a sense of mystery that almost seemed attractive....

'I've had a rough evening Miss Weasley, I can't even begin to deal with a student right now.'

Ginny watched as Snape set down his quill, the small ink blot protruding from the tip smearing against the side of the rusty yellow parchment.

'As have I..' Ginny started, she paused and looked up as Snape watched her carefully.

'Tell me about it,' Snape asked slowly, sitting back.

'Why -' Ginny stopped and gulped, -Don't talk back to a teacher, tell him what he wants-,' Harry, Harry Potter, he broke up with me, but-' she sighed and tucked a lose strand of hair back behind her ear before she continued,'- But I really feel as though I don't care... we didn't have that special something like most people, you know..? Oh, probably not.'

Surprisingly, Snape nodded slowly then beckoned her closer.

' I know just how you feel,' he whispered.

Ginny looked over beside him and noticed a rather large bottle of liquor almost empty, on its side.

'Professor, are you sure you're all right?'

Professor Snape let out a low, tipsy laugh,'Of course, I feel great in fact,' he reached out and stroked her cheek softly,' I feel just great.'

Ginny gulped as she lifted her foot to take a sudden step back.

Snape caught her by her wrist; smiling he slowly lured her closer towards him.

She could smell the faint sent of whiskey lingering from his breath as he leaned in closer towards her.

'You know, Miss Weasley, if you really want to help me....'

Ginny took a deep breath as he pulled her closer, surprising herself, she willingly moved closer.

His once wicked black eyes seemed almost gentle, as he brought her closer, stroking her cheek with care.

'H..help you how?,' Ginny asked with a faint look around the dimly lit room.

Only a small torch lit above his desk, illuminating light all around them.

Snape stood up abruptly, gently pulling Ginny with him; he guided her towards the corner of his office, a damp, dark area.

She stood in silence her breath sharpened as she felt Snapes hand strain as he fumbled with something in the corner.

Seconds later, a loud creak echoed the room as the wall seemed to open; a small light lit inside the narrow passage.

'Come here Miss Weasley,' His voice seemed high and unnatural, -drunk-Ginny assumed as she smirked slyly, following him down the dark passage way.

  


The passage opened up after a minutes walk into a colossal chamber.

A bed of silk stood in the middle as old wooden drawers, wardrobes and desks cluttered around it.

-Snapes bedroom- Ginny realized quickly -I shouldn't be in here..he's not mentally stable from his drinking-

Snape smiled wickedly as he stridded over towards his bed, beckoning her seducingly with the tip of his bony finger.

'Miss Weasley,' He hiccuped shallowly as he bent his knee low onto his bed, the mattress sinking low with his weight,' I've been a naughty boy..how can you help me?' his eyes drooped low, pleading as he slowly laid down, propping himself up with pillows. 

Ginny drew in a quick breath and daringly stepped a few inches closer,' W..well what d..do you need help with?,' she asked, tilting her head to the side, glancing at him with suspicion.

'I've worked at this school for over twenty years, I've only had Poppy to help me with...these feelings..,' he slowly smiled, looking over at her with glee.

Ginny drew in yet another shallow breath as she quickly realized what Poppy, the school nurse, must've done with Snape.

'W..what feelings? Professor?'

Snape lifted his arm and beckoned her closer,' C'mere, come closer..I won't hurt you..unless you're a virgin..' he smirked.

Ginny blushed at the comment and, slowly withdrew her wand from the depths of her robes.

Snape's eyes flashed curiously as Ginny raised her wand and muttered quietly.

Ropes shot out of the end of Ginny's wand, quickly tying Snapes arms against the headboard of the bed.

Snape smirked and nodded his head slightly,' Yes..I can see you're naughty as well Miss Weasley....'

A/N: We're tired of writing and I think it's getting dull. But my friend says we can uhm.. Spice it up ;-) Tell us what you think whether you want us to continue or not. Toodles.

Oh yeah, Nikki want us to continue? ;-) Muwahaha.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
